


smile like you mean it

by blackfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfyre/pseuds/blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon's already knelt for Robb once tonight, declaring him King. Later in Robb's tent, he kneels a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



> written for stephie who demanded this fic and i complied.

“Kneel for your king.”

Theon cocks his head, his smirk fading from his lips. “What?”

Robb stood an arm’s length apart from him, stripped of his armor, down to his tunic and breeches. “Did you not kneel and declare that I am your king? Do as your king commands.” His face is flushing red – either from the wine or something else.

Theon smiles. Robb steps forward, placing one hand on Theon’s shoulder while the other begins to unlace his breeches. “As your – ” Robb falters for a moment, “king – I should not _kneel_ for you.”

His smile grows. Until now, Robb had always sucked him off. Theon found it great fun to fuck the future Lord of Winterfell’s mouth. Of course he’d returned the favor by stroking Robb to his release, but Theon liked being in control. _I am Ironborn. We do not sow. We do not bend._ But Theon found himself all the same kneeling on the rich carpet covering Robb’s tent.

He helps to pull Robb out, already half-hard, and is fully erect after a few strokes. Theon puts one hand on Robb’s hip, another gripping his shaft. He licks the tip of Robb’s cock, drawing out a grunt from Robb, his hands twisting in Theon’s hair already. Smirking, Theon opens his mouth and takes Robb in full. He’d never sucked a man before, but he mimicked what Robb had done so well only a few days ago.

His mouth moves along the length of Robb, and Theon hums a few bars of _The Dornishman’s Wife_ and Robb grunts and pushes forward into his mouth. Fingers pinching into Robb’s hips, Theon guides Robb’s thrusts to the rhythm of his mouth. It isn’t _unpleasant_ and it’s enjoyable seeing the effect he has on the new _king_. Robb tightens his hold on Theon’s hair, hips faltering, and Theon smirks as his hand drifts to cup Robb’s balls. “Fuck, _Theon_.” A few seconds more and Robb releases, coming with a groaning _gods_ , fingers digging into Theon’s scalp.

Theon takes it and swallows, and grins up at Robb, still panting hard. “Did I please your Grace?”


End file.
